Let's Play Small Business
"Let's Play Small Business" is the 8th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 112th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo must stop Mr. Cat, Stumpy and Quack Quack from running a corrupt business. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo playing a game while riding a mammoth yogurt. She enthusiastically greets the viewers. Suddenly, a TV falls out of the sky, scaring all the mammoths into running away. Kaeloo falls on the ground and blacks out. When she wakes up, she sees a commercial on the TV featuring Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat, which talks about a brand of underwear called "Quack Quack Underwear", which supposedly gives the wearer good luck. Kaeloo laughs at how ridiculous that idea is, but she looks around and sees the sheep and even the trees wearing it. Realizing that everyone else has been tricked, an enraged Kaeloo has only one thing to say: "MISTER CAT!" Kaeloo, suspicious of Mr. Cat's motives, shows up at a press conference where Mr. Cat is being interviewed about his new brand of lucky underwear. Mr. Cat and Stumpy explain the production process, which seems fairly simple; a regular pair of underwear is put onto Quack Quack, whose good luck rubs off onto the underwear. Each day, 2667 pairs of underwear are being made. The company also tests the products on sheep. Two sheep are given lucky underwear and one is not. The sheep with the underwear survive dangerous circumstances, while the one without underwear gets injured. Suddenly, Quack Quack accidentally farts while wearing a pair of underwear. The staff of the company overreacts; oxygen masks are provided for the sheep, while Mr. Cat yells at Quack Quack, and Stumpy dissolves the underwear in acid and blows it up. Afterwards, production continues as though nothing had happened. Stumpy looks at some statistics and finds out that the company's value is going up and now, he, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are rich. Kaeloo is worried that her friends may have caught what she describes as a " very contagious disease among adults": capitalism. Kaeloo has one more question for Mr. Cat: where is he getting all of the underwear he uses to manufacture "Quack Quack Underwear"? Mr. Cat says it's normally off-limits to outsiders, but since Kaeloo is a close friend, he'll let her look inside the factory. Kaeloo looks inside and finds out, to her horror, that her friends have been using a machine to turn sheep into pairs of underwear. And not only have they been turning them into pairs of underwear, they're also treating them cruelly before putting them into the machine. The three of them drive away, leaving behind an enraged Kaeloo, who transforms, chases after the car and pulls Mr. Cat out. Mr. Cat offers her a pair of special autographed underwear. Bad Kaeloo throws Mr. Cat into the machine at the factory. Later, a new commercial comes on TV, advertising Bad Kaeloo as an effective way to beat up people like Mr. Cat who exploit animals and trick people to get rich. After Mr. Cat gets beaten up and thrown on the ground, Stumpy and Quack Quack walk up to him and tell him that he "won". Kaeloo detransforms and asks what they mean. Stumpy explains that he, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat had made a bet on different ways to irritate Kaeloo to the point of transforming, and Mr. Cat had bet on turning sheep into underwear. Since that was the first thing that made her angry, Mr. Cat won the bet. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Sheep Minor Characters * Olaf * Mammoth Yogurts Trivia * Quack Quack plays an antagonistic role instead of a heroic one. Gallery Screenshot 20190522-215014.png Mr. Cat Dealing With Bad Kaeloo.png Screenshot 20190522-215356.png Screenshot 20190522-215529.png Screenshot 20190522-215407.png Screenshot 20190522-215349.png Screenshot 20190522-215340.png Screenshot 20190522-215314.png Screenshot 20190522-215302.png Screenshot 20190522-215237.png Screenshot 20190522-214929.png Screenshot 20190522-214835.png Screenshot 20190522-214658.png 46236323-7E4F-49AF-A30F-A2D342CDBAF0.jpeg 246F9853-7E33-408B-952B-CD4B0E7C4531.jpeg 85587DFD-2122-4944-B772-23E9CC8733C7.jpeg 95C7B321-6818-4F8B-8598-D745F9ACB9D3.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes